internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
English cricket team in Australia in 2006–07
The England cricket team tour of Australia included the 2006–07 Ashes series, a number of first-class matches against Australian Domestic teams, participation in the tri-nation One-day International series between Australia, New Zealand and England and a Twenty20 match against Australia on 9 January 2007. Touring party Ashes Test matches One-day International matches Other tour matches Prime Minister's XI v England: 10 November, Canberra | runs1 = PA Jaques 112 (110) | wickets1 = AF Giles 1/53 8 | runs2 = AJ Strauss 67 (67) | wickets2 = SW Tait 3/21 8 | result = Prime Minister's XI won by 166 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Manuka Oval, Canberra | umpires = WF Ruse and RJ Tucker | motm = PA Jaques (Prime Minister's XI) | rain = }} In the opening match of England's tour of Australia, English captain Andrew Flintoff won the toss and chose to field. The tourists struck early, with Flintoff removing opener Tim Paine for 6 in his first over. But fellow opener Phil Jaques built a strong innings with support from captain Mark Cosgrove (24) - dismissed by Ashley Giles in his first over in a year - Travis Birt (40) and Shaun Marsh. When Jacques finally departed, caught Cook, bowled Collingwood for 112 (off 110 balls), the Prime Minister's XI were 214 for four. Marsh continued with support from Adam Voges (39) and Cameron White (30 off 13 balls) to finish not out with 78. The Prime Ministers XI finishing on 347 for five. In reply, England lost Marcus Trescothick early, dismissed for 2 by Shaun Tait. Alastair Cook was soon to follow, but opener Andrew Strauss put on 83 with Paul Collingwood. Both were to depart in quick succession though, for 67 and 35 respectively. The rest of the English batting line-up offered little resistance, with big names Pietersen (7) and Flintoff (1) departing cheaply. Ashley Giles and Sajid Mahmood put 31 for the eighth wicket, put England were to be bowled out for 181 in 38.4 overs. Phil Jaques was named man of the match. New South Wales v England: 12–14 November, Sydney |score-team1-inns1 = 9/355d (101.1 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = PA Jaques 107 (157) |wickets-team1-inns1 = SJ Harmison 3/95 20 |score-team2-inns1 = 349 (90.4 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = KP Pietersen 122 (171) |wickets-team2-inns1 = SR Clark 3/50 17 |score-team1-inns2 = 6/194 (51 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = MJ Clarke 68 (105) |wickets-team1-inns2 = JM Anderson 3/40 10 |score-team2-inns2 = |runs-team2-inns2 = |wickets-team2-inns2 = |result = Match drawn |venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney |umpires = RD Goodger and DL Orchard |motm = |report = Scorecard |rain = }} The match was played with 14 players on each side, 11 batting and bowling. New South Wales batted first, making five for 325 on the first day with Phil Jaques scoring a hundred before getting out caught off Ashley Giles' bowling. Giles also had Simon Katich caught for 68, but Steve Harmison took two wickets on the second morning to end with the most wickets for England. The hosts declared on nine down for 355, and England replied with 349, Kevin Pietersen making most of the runs with 122. Stuart Clark took three for 50, including two wickets in three balls, Andrew Strauss and Ian Bell. On the final day, James Anderson picked up the wickets of New South Wales' No. 5, 6 and 7 to end with three for 40, while Ashley Giles had Michael Clarke bowled as New South Wales made six for 194 in their 51 overs. South Australia v England: 17–19 November, Adelaide |score-team1-inns1 = 7/247d (81.1 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = DS Lehmann 99 (143) |wickets-team1-inns1 = MJ Hoggard 3/40 13 |score-team2-inns1 = 415 (124.1 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = IR Bell 132 (240) |wickets-team2-inns1 = SW Tait 3/87 25.4 |score-team1-inns2 = 2/164 (46 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = DJ Harris 71* (126) |wickets-team1-inns2 = KP Pietersen 1/24 3 |score-team2-inns2 = |runs-team2-inns2 = |wickets-team2-inns2 = |result = Match drawn |venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide |umpires = AR Collins and SJ Davis |motm = |report = Scorecard |rain = }} South Australia won the toss and chose to bat first. They soon fell to twenty-five for four as James Anderson removed opener Matthew Elliott and Matthew Hoggard took three quick wickets. Darren Lehmann helped South Australia to recover, but was run out on 99. He was supported by Cameron Borgas, who made 73. South Australia declared their first innings with the score 247 for seven. England lost opener Andrew Strauss for a duck early in the reply, and closed with the score twenty-four for one. They batted through the next day, closing at 303 for six. Ian Bell and Paul Collingwood were the key batsmen, scoring 132 and 80 respectively. England ended their first innings on the third day with a score of 415 all out. South Australia replied with 164 for 2 by the close, and hence the match ended as a draw. Cricket Australia Chairman's XI v England XI: 8 December, Lilac Hill, Perth The traditional Lilac Hill carnival match was played on a grey Perth day with every one of the English team who played in the Adelaide Test, resting. The English lineup included all of the tour reserves as well as several academy players and veterans. Liam Plunkett, Sajid Mahmood and Monty Panesar were the only England players from the Test series thus far; Justin Langer was the only Australian team member who played. England Invitational XI: Alec Stewart (captain), Chris Read, Ed Joyce, Sajid Mahmood, Liam Plunkett, Monty Panesar, Adam Hollioake, Robin Smith, Jon Lewis, Owais Shah, James Dalrymple. ACB Chairman's XI: Justin Langer (captain), Luke Ronchi (wk), Chris Rogers, Luke Pomersbach, Marcus North, Adam Voges, Brett Dorey, Sean Ervine, Peter Worthington, Ryan Campbell, Chris Matthews, Jo Angel. England won the toss and chose to bat. Cricket Australia Chairman's XI (260-3 from 40.1 overs) beat England Invitational XI (259-8 from 50.0 overs) by 7 wickets Western Australia v England: 9–10 December, Perth |score-team1-inns1 = 8/322d (97.3 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = LA Pomersbach 101 (139) |wickets-team1-inns1 = JM Anderson 3/53 24.3 |score-team2-inns1 = 5/356 (88 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = AN Cook 106 (171) |wickets-team2-inns1 = AK Heal 2/61 20 |score-team1-inns2 = |runs-team1-inns2 = |wickets-team1-inns2 = |score-team2-inns2 = |runs-team2-inns2 = |wickets-team2-inns2 = |result = Match drawn |venue = WACA Ground, Perth |umpires = B Bennett and JK Brookes |motm = |report = Scorecard |rain = }} Western Australia squad: Marcus North (captain), Chris Rogers, Mike Hussey, Shaun Marsh, Adam Voges, Luke Pomersbach, Luke Ronchi, David Bandy, Aaron Heal, Brett Dorey, Tim MacDonald, Steve Magoffin, Ben Edmondson. England squad: Andrew Strauss (captain), Alistair Cook, Geraint Jones, Ed Joyce, Chris Read, Ashley Giles, Sajid Mahmood, Michael Vaughan, Monty Panesar, Liam Plunkett, James Anderson, Steve Harmison. Australia v England Twenty20: 9 January, Sydney | score1 = 5/221 (20 overs) | score2 = 9/144 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = AC Gilchrist 48 (29) | wickets1 = MS Panesar 2/40 4 | runs2 = JWM Dalrymple 32 (27) | wickets2 = BW Hilfenhaus 2/16 4 | result = Australia won by 77 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = PD Parker and RL Parry | motm = CL White (Aus) | rain = }} Played at Sydney Cricket Ground as a day/night 20-over match, under the rules of Twenty20 cricket. Australian squad: Adam Gilchrist, Matthew Hayden, Ricky Ponting (captain), Michael Hussey, Andrew Symonds, Michael Clarke, Cameron White, Brad Hogg, Nathan Bracken, Ben Hilfenhaus, Shane Harwood England squad: Ed Joyce, Michael Vaughan (captain), Andrew Flintoff, Kevin Pietersen, Ian Bell, Paul Collingwood, Paul Nixon, Jamie Dalrymple, Jon Lewis, Monty Panesar, James Anderson Batting first Australia hit 221 for 5 (including 4 extras), with Gilchrist making 48 including 5 sixes (three consecutively off Anderson's bowling) and Cameron White, batting seventh in the order, hitting 40 not out including 4 sixes. In bowling terms, Anderson ended the session for England going for an average of 16 runs an over. Australia's score set a new record for runs scored in the fledgling international Twenty20 game. In reply England could only manage 144 for 9 in the 20 overs. The only highlights of the innings for England being a classy (if short-lived) return to the crease from Vaughan and a dogged stand of 32 not out by the 36-year old Paul Nixon on his debut. Under-fire Test captain Flintoff was dismissed for a duck after just two balls. Notes England 2006-07